Forever Never Forgotten Chap 3
by RibbonsKnot
Summary: A shadow is half way introduced and as Otogi and Seto head out the doors to Kaiba Corp for their meeting, Honda leaves the picture. Yugi and Jou begin to take a walk but the weather is chilly. I'll update soon. I promise.


'FOREVER NEVER FORGOTTEN'

By: Me

(A/N:) YAY third chapter! I wanted to start Ryou in the beginning in this but I'm acually still debating what his problem is. I'll do my best. I know you all want to hear about Ryou and I'm terribly sorry he's coming in so late. I hope you like all the pairings. Please again...If you don't like the pairings don't read the fic and no flames. Thank you. Besides, there are a lot of confused mixed pairings. (I wonder why all the other fanfic writers make pointless long entries at the top. Short is better. Getting to the story! Woot!)

A shadow sat in a dark corner not to be seen. Slender arms draping over knees that were held at the chest. The mind of this shadow seemed to be in a fog. Lost in a dreamland or perhaps a land of nightmares.

Yami sat at home wondering why Yugi wasn't home yet. It was strange not having him as a soul partner anymore. Either way he still called Yugi 'Aibou'. After everything that had happened to them...After Egypt and Battle city (etc.) the strangest had been getting his new and very own body. It was certainly the most scary also. He wasn't sure how it happened exactly. Maybe it was Shadi but he ended up on a cold metal table with wires attached to his naked body. Which was covered by only a cover. .Seto Kaiba stood above him in all white with a mask on and a needle in hand. Yami shivered. He couldn't walk for a while so Seto and him spent some time together. They didn't really talk. Just a couple questions and a simple answer was as far as it went. Seto was surprisingly gental though and very kind. He asked if some things hurt or if Yami needed anything. He knows how to take care of someone atleast. He has a little brother though so it's not like Yami meant anything to Seto...Yami looked off to the distance a sudden pain filling his heart and the question why rising in his mind.

Yugi now stood in the kitchen making breakfast for Jou and himself. He giggled lightly remembering all that had happened to them since last night. Putting the spoon to his chin he tried to decide what to put into the omlets. Jou shuffled into the kitchen with his slippers on scratching his stomach while the other hand busied itself with the back of his neck. He yawned. Yugi tilted his head towards his best friend in the door of the kitchen and smiled. Jou looked down at the skillet and smiled back widely.

"You know there is cheese and other stuff in the fridge." Jou said happily while eyeing the omlet. "I didn't know you could cook." Yugi froze. "What?" Jou began to raise an eyebrow as Yugi bent slightly to grab some cheese. His actions were slow and hesitant. He grabbed some ham and turkey then turned around with a nervous face.

"It's just...Most guys don't know how." He smiled slightly returning to the skillet.

Otogi returned from his journey up stairs. When he had gotten back Honda was still being consumed by the game. Otogi couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this. He walked swiftly to the couch and sat down. When Honda heard a squeek he turned around to see Otogi smiling towards him. He began to look up and down Otogi for the squeek and quickly found it. He was wearing very tight form fitting black leather pants that glared softly from the lighting in the room. Otogi smirked as he noticed what Honda was doing.

"Like my pants?" Otogi questioned beginning to twirl some of his hair. Honda blushed and turned around to stare at the tv once more. He heard a sigh come from behind him and another squeek. He figured Otogi was standing up so he just looked to make sure. His blush deepened as he watched Otogi tuck in his shirt more and fix his hair. There was a tie that the dice master had lain out last night. He picked it up delicately and tied it around his neck under the collar of his shirt. Honda's eyes wondered to Otogi's possibly to tight pants again. Searching up and down his slender legs and up to his thighs. He began to wonder if Otogi could breathe properly. He made a face as though he were contemplating and drifted into his own mind's thought until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey. I have to go to my meeting soon." Otogi said lifting his hand from his friends shoulder and walking to the bathroom. He began to aply his usual make-up until Honda walked in.

"Oh? A meeting with who?" Honda's voice implied simple curiousity. Otogi continued to do his make-up with his master hands as he spoke.

"Seto Kaiba." He shrugged when he heard a gasp from the other boy.

"Don't let him touch you! I've been hearing some strange rumours." Honda held up his pointer finger as if telling a story as he thought 'Especially if you are wearing that.'

"Don't worry so much Hiroto. I'll be fine. We're just going to talk about buisiness." Otogi smiled towards Honda with his now blackened eyes but the other stood back with a 'Hmph'.

Seto stepped out of the shower. Hot water running down his smooth chest as he grabbed a towel. His hair was dripping and steam filled the air as he dried himself. He had the meeting with Otogi in half an hour. Once Seto was dry he walked out into his bedroom. (A/N:Yes naked. He's in a hurry.) He had the maids lay out his buisiness suit after it was washed, dried and ironed. He pulled on his clothes quickly but neatly and rushed out of his bedroom. Seto practically ran down the stairs and when he got to the dining room he saw Mokuba sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Sorry Mokuba. I don't have time for breakfast today." Seto Kaiba said in a rush as he ruffled his little brothers hair. He grabbed his labtop and jogged lightly out to his limo. His corporate buisiness suit hugging his sides. As he opened the door for 'himself' after pushing the buttlers away he ran his fingers through his hair when he was sitting inside on the soft cusions. They people outside closed the door and Seto leaned up to the window.

"Drive." His voice was cold so the limo driver took the hint and sped off towards Kaiba Corp.

The small frail figure in the dark sighed sadly looking out into the world. The same cruel world that had betrayed him. As his pale face came into the light slightly his hair sparkled beautifully. Even though full of tangles and knots. This boy blinked in solitude. The only sound his own breathing. The windows pattern shown on the floor and he stared peacfully. The boy blanked for a while but then decided to stand. He walked towards the shower but stopped and turned away as he saw the razor. No longer could he trust himself not to take his own life.

After Jonouchi and Yugi finished their breakfast they decided to take a walk. Since that day had been cool even though the sun was out. Jou tossed Yugi his abanded shirt and he quicklyput it on. He realised the whole morning he hadn't been wearing a shirt and widened his eyes with a blush. Jou laughed at him before grabbing a jean coat to put on. Yugi smiled up at him as they walked out the door.

Once outside a chilled breeze passed by. The sun was hiding behind the clouds and Yugi shivered. Jonouchi noticed his friends discomfort and unzipped his jacket, pulling Yugi into his warm welcoming arms. His small friend simply blushed before cuddling closer with a peacfull sigh.

"C-ya Honda!" Otogi called waving as he climbed into his car. He had about twenty minutes to get to the office and he'd be damned if he was late!

"Later." Honda sighed and sulked off of Otogi's property and onto the streets of Japan. The raven haired teen watched in amusement as he started up his car. Soon he sped towards Kaiba corp to meet the stuck up CEO.

Seto Kaiba pushed the button up of an elivator located in the lobby of his buisiness building. He tapped his heels on the ground impatiently waiting for it to get to him. Once the door opened he rushed inside and waited for it to close. Again he was tapping his heals. So the door closed rather slowly and Kaiba sighed frustratedly.

"Is the world against me today?" His frown soon turned to a smirk as he was able to push the buttons and go to the right floor. As the elivator rose slowly and the annoying music began to play, he looked out the glass windows at Domino City. He saw a red car whip around the corner and drive crazily into the parking lot. It parked rather roughly once finding a space. Seto's smirk deepened.

"Hmm...Otogi is here." He could recognize Otogi's driving from a mile away. He recognized anything the dice master did. The car was soon out of sight as the elivator continued to rise. At the very top of the building it stopped smoothly and the doors opened. He walked to his secretary's desk and began to speak.

"Remind me to fix the elivator. It's too slow." She nodded and with that he walked to his office with a genuin smirk on his face. Gaining many stares from the employee's.

(A/N:) Woot! I hope everyone likes how the story is turning out. Look for something fun in the next chapter. shifty eyes


End file.
